Broken Promises and Fallen Angels
by x0xoNoirx0xo
Summary: She had fallen, and a part of him had fallen with her. But now, he had risen again, and he could feel that his fallen angel had risen with him too. They were both free. D/S. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Serena and Dan do not belong to me. They belong to Cecily von Ziegesar, who many of you already know. Cedric the Cabbage Patch Kid belongs to Dan, but the other Cedric is entirely mine. Happy Reading! **

"_Got you!" Serena van der Woodsen giggled as Dan Humphrey hugged her from behind. They lost balance and fell down a snow drift together. They had stayed together through the years, their love surviving different schools, different lives and different worlds. It had already been 7 years and they were still growing strong. _

_Serena collapsed on a snowpile and made a snow angel. Dan just watched her. It was Christmas eve, and it was the couple's tradition to spend every holiday together, to make ammends for their busy lives. Serena is so beautiful, Dan thought. She looked like an angel with her flushed cheeks, pretty blond curls and glowing blue eyes. Most of the time, Dan relished the fact that Serena was so beautiful. But sometimes he was scared. Scared that he didn't deserve her. Scared that one day she would wake up, and ask herself, "Why am I with this guy again?" And the thought of her leaving him, that scared him the most._

"_Dan, Earth to Dan." Dan shook himself out of his thoughts and faced the beautiful blonde. "You've been unusually quiet today. Is something on you mind?"_

"_Oh nothing. I was just thinking how beautiful you looked today." Serena flushed at his words and smiled. "And how much I love you. Serena van der Woodsen, you are the best thing that hasd happened in my life, and I would never want to lose you."_

_Serena smiled again, showing of a row of perfect teeth. "Humphrey, is that a proposal I hear?"_

_Dan chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm not very discreet am I?" _

"_Actually, you are." Serene sat up and stared at him. "You're just lucky you found such a smart girlfriend."_

"_Well," Dan took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. "Since you already know what I'm trying to do, I won't ham it up. Serena van der Woodsen, will you marry me?" _

"_YEESSSS!!" Serena kissed him and hugged him so tight, they fell down again. "Yes, Dan. I will. And I'll never leave you. Never."_

Bring! Bring! Bring!

Dan Humphrey woke up. He stared at the empty space beside him and sighed. It had been 7 years ago and yet the memory was still fresh in his mind. He looked at his calendar. Today would have been our 10th anniversary, he thought bitterly. 10 years ago, Serena van der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey had gotten married. He could still remember the stares he received on that day, the bets he had heard 

people make. "I bet 2 years and she'll leave him." When Dan had heard that, he had merely scoffed. But now, who would have thought it would become true?

Dan waddled into his son's bedroom to wake him up. But when he looked at Cedric, a familiar feeling, a mixture of pain and love filled his heart. Serena had left him, leaving him with nothing but painful memories and their son. Serena had been the one to suggest naming him after Dan's Cabbage Patch Kid. It had been a joke at that time, but the name had grown on him. Cedric was an exact carbon copy of his mother, only inheriting his dark brown eyes from his father. Sometimes, when he looked at Cedric, Dan wanted to look away. It was too painful to keep looking at him, when he reminded Dan of what he had lost. But he couldn't look away. He never did.

Dan hurried into the kitchen to make breakfast. Memories rushed at him like a tidal flood. He remembered when Serena had first tried to cook him breakfast, and had ended up almost setting the kitchen to fire. He remembered when Serena had bought Cedric's 1st birthday cake, only to be squished by Cedric himself. He remembered the countless times the maid had been out or sick, and they had to buy take out. Dan could still smell the burnt food odor of the kitchen, even though the last time Serena had been in there had been 7 years ago.

Dan decided to take a brisk walk. It is Saturday, he thought. No school and no work. He needed to get out. He still hadn't gotten over it and it was still too painful to be inside that penthouse. He walked all of Manhattan. He saw the the place where they had had their first date, the posh restaurant which he hadn't been able to afford. He saw their old school, the place where they had made out only to be caught by Kati and Isabel. He saw Central Park, the last place they had been to before parting ways for college. Then he saw the old playground, where he had proposed to her. The church where they had held their lavish wedding, with all of their friends there. Then he saw the bridge. It was the most painful thing that held both of them together. Dan felt tears well up in his eyes as he remembered. He missed her so much. He had avoided this place for 7 years. It was time he faced it.

The bridge was old ad dilapidated. It hadn't been renovated since 7 years ago, when that accident happened. Dan took his time walking, not wanting to fall into the rapids below. Suddenly he spotted the flowers. The flowers that he put there. They were still blooming, even thought 7 years had passed. "Hi Serena." Dan said, touching the petals softly. "Did you miss me? Because we have. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you. I'm so sorry. I'll come back next time and I'll bring Cedric. I love you, Serena." Dan got up and started walking away. He still missed her of course. He had lost Serena van der Woodsen when the bridge collapsed 7 years ago. She had fallen into the murky depths. She had fallen, and a part of him had fallen with her. But now, he had risen again, and he could feel that a part her had risen with him too.


End file.
